1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Die-abestic
'Die-abestic' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 62. Originally aired February 1, 2012. -- This is the Original Episode -- Spit-Ill Way to Die #'215' On July 4, 2007, in Marietta, GA. A southern belle working a kissing booth for charity at a carnival is stealing the money from the jar. When her high school crush walks up to the booth, she is more than willing to make out with him. However, he had been chewing sunflower seeds, and the belle had an allergic reaction to the sunflower seed oil and died of anaphylactic shock. Alt names - Sloppy Seconds Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Tow F.U. Way to Die #'462' On August 28, 2006, in Union, NJ. A tow truck driver was also a scam artist. He would put fake 'No Parking' signs up and then overcharge customers when he illegally towed their car or does any other services. When a woman with a broken down car agrees to pay his high prices to get her car towed, the lazy tow truck driver accidentally hooked onto the cars steering rod instead of the tow link. While the car is being towed, the tensed steering rod breaks and the towing hook flies into the driver's head, crushing his skull. Alt names - Tow Schmuck Tipping Point Way to Die #'296' On May 8, 2001, in San Francisco, CA. Two rival waitresses working at a failing sports restaurant fight over who gets to serve a table filled with male softball players. When the fight gets physical, one waitress climbs atop the bar to body slam the other waitress, but she misses and lands on a spiked receipt holder that was knocked on the floor during the fight. She panics when she sees the receipt holder stuck in her silicone-filled breast and pulls it out. The blood from her pierced breast and heart leak out and she dies of exsanguination. Alt names - Gratuity Violence Dead Fixe Way to Die #'554' On March 22, 2009, in Boston, MA. A food critic – notorious for his caustic reviews on restaurants – gets drunk on martinis during his latest assignment (a plan hatched by the chef and the bartender who know about the critic and decided to get him drunk so he'd write a good review). In his drunken state, the critic accidentally bites and swallows a plastic sword-shaped toothpick in his martini. The bitten piece wedges in his stomach wall and the critic dies days later of perionitis. Alt names - Critical Condition Dead-Necked Way to Die #'280' On November 24, 2006, in New Suffolk, NY. A spoiled teenager throws a redneck themed party as a joke on his country cousin (despite that his country cousin is a law school valedictorian). When the cousin arrives, the spoiled teen decides to "prepare the main course" and deep-fry a frozen turkey. When the frozen turkey is dropped in the pot of hot oil, the reaction creates steam under the turkey, which expands rapidly and propels it out of the pot, and into the face of the teenager, jamming the cartilage of his nose into his brain and killing him instantly. Alt names - Scold Maid Strang-Girled Way to Die #'366' On September 26, 2005, in Bellevue, WA. A cheating wife selfishly steals the neck massager from her husband who was using it after a long day at work. She rejects his concerns for her and goes into the bathroom to relax with a massage and a bath. However, her chain necklace gets tangled in the massager and strangles her. Alt names - Necks Victim Pop and Lox Way to Die #'94' On February 12, 1984, in Bronx, NY. An arrogant, Jewish-American princess who's into break-dancing holds a rap battle in her backyard against a rival team over who boasts the biggest sound in the neighborhood. During the battle, the break-dancer drops dead from Sudden Arrhythmic Death Syndrome caused by her high-energy dancing and the soundwaves disrupting the rhythm of her heart. Alt names - Ache Dancer Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 22:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths